In amusement apparatus, the user or passenger is generally seated on a suitable seat. For reasons of safety, the seat is often provided with means for immobilizing the user on the support of the seat in such a way that the user is firmly held in his seat despite the movements performed by the amusement apparatus.
A seat for amusement apparatus including a fixed back and a fork hinged on the back above the user is for example known. The fork descends and immobilizes the user's shoulders and chest against the fixed back.
A seat having this configuration immobilizes the user on the support of the seat, ensuring his safety, but does not allow the spectator to make movements of any kind, thus for example diminishing the ride sensation provided by the amusement apparatus, or one of the sensations which it is attempted to generate in order to render the amusement apparatus exciting.
The need to construct amusement apparatus which can generate new sensations for users has always been felt within the sector. This requirement may for example be satisfied through the design of new seats which allow the user to adopt new positions and attitudes with respect to the apparatus.
The problem underlying this invention is that of providing a seat for amusement apparatus which has structural and functional characteristics such as to distinguish it from the known art and to allow the user to adopt new positions on the apparatus.